GinHiji Story
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Drabble singkat dan Oneshot kisah GinHiji. (Di setiap chapternya genre,rating serta pairing bisa berubah ubah.)


**Disclaimer : Gintama Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story by : Kukuru_21**

**Tittle : Mimpi Buruk(Drabble)**

'_Happy Reading'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gi-Gintoki!." Teriak Hijikata saat melihat sang kekasih, yang terbujur kaku dengan berhiaskan mantra _kodoku_.

Jantung Hijikata berdetak cepat. Saat melihat genangan darah yang mengelilingi tubuh pucat sang kekasih.

Kekasihnya, yang selama 5 tahun menghilang. Dan tiba tiba muncul kembali, dengan keadaan seperti itu. Membuat pikiran Hijikata berkecamuk. Siapa yang telah melukainya? dan mengapa kekasihnya menghilang begitu saja.

Dengan cepat ia peluk sang kekasih berharap mendapatkan pelukan balasan "Gin, ini aku " Bisik Hijikata di telinga Gintoki.

"Hei, keriting bodoh! bangunlah aku merindukanmu ."

Hijikata membelai kedua pipi pucat Gintoki dengan lembut, membelai kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat. Menyembunyikan manik merah sewarna darah.

Pandangan Hijikata melembut, dengan senyuman lembut khasnya. senyuman yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Gintoki seorang. Mati matian Hijikata menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." kening mereka bersentuhan. Hijikata bisa merasakan tubuh dingin sang kekasih, dingin tak ada kehangatan yang biasanya ia sukai.

"Bodoh! harusnya kau tak menanggungnya sendiri. Kau bisa membagi rasa sakit dan beban itu padaku. Jangan melakukan semaumu sendiri keriting bodoh! Ku-kumohan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Tangisan Hijikata yang di tahannya akhirnya meledak.

Rasa sakit di bagian dadanya membuatnya sesak ia hanya bisa berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Shi-Toushirou?" suara familiar itu, membuat Hijikata membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Gintoki yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau bermimpi buru-." Perkataan Gintoki terpotong, saat dengan cepat Hijikata memeluknya erat. Melingkarkan kedua lengan putih di lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gintoki yang tertutupi _kimono_ tidur berwarna Hijau.

"Sayang ada apa hm? kau tiba tiba menangis saat tidur." Ucap Gintoki sembari membalas pelukan Hijikata. Membelai lembut punggung Hijikata bermaksud menenangkan.

"Ja-jangan meninggalkanku lagi, jangan pernah pergi dariku Gintoki." balas Hijikata dengan suara lirih.

Gintoki sendiri hanya bisa menatap bingung sang istri. Pergi katanya? Memangnya ia hendak pergi kemana?

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan si kecil oke, jadi berhenti menangis kau membuatku khawatir."

Gintoki dengan pelan melepas pelukan Hijikata, untuk mengusap air mata yang terjun bebas di kedua pipi putih sang istri.Hijikata sendiri hanya membiarkannya saja.

Setelah mengusap air mata sang istri dan mengecup keningnya. Gintoki kembali membelai punggung Hijikata.

Hijikata sendiri, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di _kimono_ Gintoki. Dengan kedua tangan yang meremas pelan _kimono_ sang suami.

Mimpi tadi seperti kenyataan baginya. Mimpi tentang _Enmi_, kutukan _Kodoku_, Gintoki yang menghilang selama 5 tahun. Dan tiba tiba muncul kembali dengan keadaan tak bernyawa.

Hijikata menggigitnya bibirnya. Mencoba menahan mati matian sesak di dadanya, memang semenjak kehamilannya ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan di tambah dengan mimpi buruk tadi.

Gintoki sendiri hanya bisa memeluk sang istri, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia berpikir memangnya mimpi seperti apa yang di alami sang istri? sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

"A-aku bermimpi tentang kau yang menghilang selama 5 tahun, la-lalu kau muncul kembali dengan keadaan Hiks hiks hiks."Tangisan Hijikata kembali meledak. Saat ingin bercerita apa yang di alaminya saat bermimpi tadi.

Gintoki yang mengerti apa yang di alami Hijikata, mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi dan ia sekarang masih disini. Bersama dengan Hijikata.

"tenang sayang, aku tak akan kemana mana oke. Ayo, tidur lagi. tidur malam tak baik untukmu dan si kecil." Ucap Gintoki dengan kedua tangan yang menyibak _kimono_ Hitam Hijikata. Memperlihatkan kedua kaki jenjang dan perut hamil sang istri yang sudah masuk bulan kedelapan

Mengusap pelan perut Hijikata, sembari membaringkan sang istri di sebelahnya. Menaikan selimut berwarna putih hingga sebatas dada, lalu memeluk sang istri, menaruh dagunya di atas puncak rambut hitam panjang.

"Ssttt aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sayang." bisik Gintoki. Di ikuti kecupan bertubi tubi di kening Hijikata, lalu melumat sebentar bibir yang membuatnya candu.

Merasa isakan Hijikata mulai berhenti, dan sang istri yang tertidur karna kelelahan. Gintoki dengan pelan membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Hijikata, menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi sayang."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Maaf kalau ceritanya OOC, ini demi kepentingan jalan cerita. Dan di tambah di sini Hijikata sedang hamil. Biasanya orang hamil sangat sensitif._****_sampai bertemu lagi di drabble GinHiji selanjutnya._**

.

.

.

**_Salam hangat kukuru :)_**


End file.
